Souris Baggy, quelqu'un pourrait tomber amoureux de ton sourire
by RyuShyki
Summary: OS. Dans une N.Y futuriste et rétrograde, aux accents post apocalyptique, où se mêlent sorcellerie et guerres de gangs, Baggy agit, subit et s'envoie en l'air. Ou presque...


_Souris Baggy, quelqu'un pourrai tomber amoureux de ton sourire._

**Disclamer :** Les personnages originaux ne sont pas à moi, Oda-Sama en est le seul et unique propriétaire, cependant les modifications que j'y apporte, à mes risques et périls, sont à Bibi x3.

**Pairing:** Shanks / Baggy

**Rating:** M, huhu.

**Note :** UA et OOC total ! Je remanie le Clown à ma façon, par un style vestimentaire plus approprié à l'atmosphère sombre que j'aimerais donner à cette histoire, ainsi qu'une psycho différente, que j'espère réalisée au mieux, vos avis sont les bienvenus ! Shanks aussi risque quelques modifications il garde son bras. Je pars du principe que, n'étant pas Oda, je serais obligatoirement OOC xD. Si vous avez vu les films _Tekken _et_ L'Apprenti Sorcier_, il se peut que certains éléments vous soient familier .

**Musiques**: _World Without End -_Brand X Music, pour le début. _Greyhound_ Swedish House Mafia (Original mixe), pour la boîte de nuit.

**Résumé :** Dans une N.Y futuriste et rétrograde, aux accents post apocalyptique où se mêlent sorcellerie et guerres de gangs, Baggy agit, subit et s'envoie en l'air.

Enjoy !

* * *

En sortant sur le fire-escape grinçant qui donnait sur une ruelle sombre, à l'arrière du bâtiment délabré qui lui servait de point de chute, Baggy observa les lumières de Manhattan repoussant les assauts de la nuit, noire et pesante en remontant le col de sa veste noire en cuir. La fumée d'un incendie et les éternels cumulonimbus n'arrangeaient pas l'atmosphère déjà bien lourde de la soirée. La tension électrique précédent l'orage et l'averse était presque palpable c'était l'un des rares moments où l'énergie pure se manifestait que Baggy appréciait tous particulièrement : sensible à cette force, elle le fit frissonner des orteils jusqu'à la pointe de ses longs cheveux bleus attachés en queue de cheval mi haute.

Se rapprochant du garde-fou, il sortit briquet en métal et cigarette désindustrialisée et tenta de l'allumer. Il marmonna un juron, secoua le briquet, ré-actionna la gâchette plusieurs fois pour se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait plus d'éthanol. _Saleté… _Il soupira d'agacement et porta la cigarette à ses lèvres tout en rangeant le briquet inutile. Il claqua des doigts et une petite flamme bleue jaillit de son pouce, avec laquelle il alluma sa cigarette. La flamme s'éteignit juste après, faisant disparaître la lueur bleue sur le visage fin du sorcier. Il tira une longue bouffée de sa tige de nicotine, s'imprégnant du tabac. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, l'appréciant à sa façon tout en regardant la fumée s'envoler paresseusement dans l'air alourdit et écrasant.

La pluie se mit alors à tomber, prenant très vite de l'ampleur, tambourinant sur toutes les étendues creuses, lavant le quartier de sa crasse. L'impact des gouttes d'eau étaient assez puissant pour les faire rebondir sur le métal des marches et sur toutes les surfaces planes. Cette musique étouffa tous les autres sons circulation, fusillades, scènes de ménages et ébats pour le moins violents du voisinage, offrant ainsi au clown un instant de répit très attendu. Il tira à nouveau sur sa cigarette, tout aussi longuement, prenant son temps, ressortant la fumée par le nez, savourant l'arôme sur sa langue. Il se laissa aller contre le garde-fou en métal, se laissant porter par le flot de ses réflexions, le regard perdu dans les volutes de fumée.

_La livraison de drogue par bateau s'avéra être une vaste fumisterie, dans laquelle ils avaient foncés tête baissée, lui et les membres du gang chargé de la réception. Rien qu'à la tension sur les lieux, qui lui avait dressé les poils sur la nuque, il aurait dû se douter que quelque chose n'allait pas le hangar était étonnamment vide… Mais il était déjà trop tard; quand la fusillade s'engagea : ils étaient tous à découvert. Baggy eut juste le temps de protéger les hommes près de lui par un champ de force d'urgence, tandis que les autres, trop loin, tombèrent comme des mouches, morts avant même de toucher le sol. La déferlante de balles et le chant des douilles semblèrent durer une éternité avant de s'arrêter enfin, le temps de recharger. Juste assez pour que le clown riposte avec une fureur sans pareille. Se faire entuber de la sorte avait le don de le mettre hors de lui._

_Des langues de flammes d'un bleu mystique sillonnèrent le sol à vive allure jusqu'à atteindre les membres du gang adverse responsables du guet-apens. Les hurlements de douleurs furent instantanés, comme l'odeur de chair brûlée, qui fondaient sur leurs os. Un seul d'entre eux se vit suspendre dans les airs, sans armes et paralysé. La panique lui avait tordu les tripes au point qu'il s'était pissé dessus Baggy avait ressenti en lui-même cet effroi, cette terreur face à une force inconnue et dévastatrice. Devinant ses mâchoires trop serrées par la peur, le clown plongea son regard dans celui de sa victime pour y trouver les infos qu'il désirait. Il n'aimait pas faire ça, car il savait le procédé douloureux. Au diable la conscience, quand on le cherche, on le trouve !_

_L'un des gangs de Brooklyn, celui de Kidd apparemment, n'avait pas apprécié la main mise sur Governors Island et son stock de stupéfiant d'un nouveau genre. Ils avaient donc fait justice à leur manière, en orchestrant une fausse livraison de drogue. Simple et efficace, au vue du nombre d'hommes à terre appartenant au même gang que Baggy. L'Oro Jackson venait de perdre une partie de son effectif… Génial… Il avait laissé sa victime prisonnière des airs pour rejoindre ses hommes encore debout et s'occuper des corps._

_Une boule de plasma s'était alors soudainement mise à grésiller dans l'air avant de le frapper entre les omoplates, le projetant sur plusieurs mètres. L'atterrissage lui avait coupé le souffle, cependant, il eut le temps de rouler sur lui-même pour en éviter d'autres. Du coin de l'œil, il vit ses frères se barrer en courant, le laissant aux prises avec le manieur d'occulte qui venait de faire son apparition. Bande d'enfoirés ! Son regard s'était alors tourné vers la source de ce nouveau conflit, qui se trouvait être Marshall D. Teach en personne. Là, il était dans la merde ! Il s'était redressé et avait évalué à toutes vitesses ses chances de sortir vivant d'une confrontation avec ce monstre. … Autrement dit, très peu…_

Le goût acre de sa cigarette terminée le ramena au moment présent. Il lâcha son mégot et l'écrasa sur la grille, sous ses pieds. Un éclair zébra le ciel, illuminant ses cheveux bleus et sa veste, suivit tout de suite après par un coup de tonnerre assourdissant. En sortant une autre cigarette de sa poche, son épaule le lança subitement. Il grogna en la massant la confrontation n'avait pas été une mince affaire, mais ayant toujours ses quatre membres et sa tête, il s'estimait heureux. Cependant, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il recevait des coups, et s'était sans doute loin d'être là dernière. Depuis l'âge de sept ans, il était habitué à en prendre .

Tête basse, un bras posé autour du ventre, il consuma sa cigarette par automatisme, dérivant à nouveau sur l'onde de ses pensées.

Le monde allait tellement mal depuis cette fameuse troisième guerre mondiale… La planète fut la première à se rebeller contre les humains qui ne prenaient pas soin d'elle – pas plus qu'aujourd'hui d'ailleurs. Tsunamis, tremblements de terres, glissements de terrain, éruptions de volcans endormis depuis des siècles, tornades, inondations à répétition, pluies d'acides… toutes les catastrophes naturelles s'étaient enchaînées, tel un chapelet apocalyptique !  
Les hommes aussi avaient leur part de responsabilités les gouvernements s'étaient écroulés sur eux-mêmes, entraînant les peuples avec eux, instaurant l'anarchie, la dépravation et le vice de l'humanité … Les centrales nucléaires et centres de recherches biologiques dévastées avaient déversé dans la nature nombres de produits toxiques, créateurs de mutations, de maladies et d'abominations.  
Baggy y avait été exposé désormais, contrairement à la plupart des humains qui n'utilise que 10% de leurs capacités cérébrales, lui en utilisait 20%. D'où sa disposition à la sorcellerie. Grâce à l'enseignement de son maître, mort désormais, il avait obtenu après un long apprentissage un anneau catalyseur lui permettant de mieux exploiter ses aptitudes. Évidemment, il n'était pas le seul à qui cela était arrivé et … une toute nouvelle aire de crime avait alors commencé.

Il se tenait là, au milieu de ce merdier, sur l'île de Manhattan, sur la 113ème Ouest, au milieu de ce monde déchiré et mourant, où sévissaient les pires crapules que la Terre ait porté. Il fut un siècle qui apporta de nombreux virtuoses musicaux… le sien apportait les pires pourritures.

Sa seconde cigarette se termina sur une longue expiration de fumée. Il se redressa et se tourna vers la ruelle toujours assaillie par la pluie et y jeta son mégot, qui disparut avant même qu'il ne l'ai vu toucher le sol. Les averses d'orages étaient définitivement ses préférées : elles le coupaient efficacement du reste du monde, dans lequel il ne se sentait pas à sa place.

Il avait su se débrouiller pour rester en vie, se procurer de la nourriture, même si malgré cela il restait relativement à sec, et pour avoir un semblant de position, mais était-ce vraiment vivre ? _Depuis combien de temps n'ai-je pas vu un ciel bleu ? Ou un oiseau ?! … Une putain de fleur !?_ Que vaut une vie vécue sans même l'ombre du souvenir de la sensation de plonger dans un lac lors d'une chaude journée d'été ? Une vie sans soleil, toujours caché par des nuages de pollutions et d'incendies ? Ses mains se serrèrent autour de la rambarde d'acier, de frustration et de colère confuses. Vers qui la diriger ? _Tout le monde ici-bas est coupable… Un jour, je m'en irais de cette putain de ville, j'irais vers l'ouest, puis le nord. Le Canada ouais, y parait qu'il y a toujours des forêts là-bas… Peut-être reverrais-je un bout de ciel bleu… Et les étoiles…_

Un jour, il quitterait ces lieux, et ce monde.

Il sentit sa présence avant même que sa main ne lui caresse les fesses.  
Du coin des yeux, il foudroya Shanks du regard, qui lui offrit un sourire en retour, tout en s'accoudant à la rambarde. Sa grande veste noire se mouvait derrière lui tel un nuage de ténèbres, contrastant avec sa chemise qui, il y a longtemps de cela, était blanche.

**_ Faut que je te le dise en quel langue pour que tu arrêtes de me p'loter le cul ?!**

**_ Essayes en polonais ?** Demanda-t-il sur un ton amusé.

**_ ... Zatrzyma się po omacku mnie w dupę!**

Shanks éclata de rire, plongeant son regard pétillant dans le sien.

**_ Il s'offrait à moi, je n'allais pas refuser**, se justifia-t-il en détaillant le visage du clown de son regard d'un gris foncé presque argenté. Baggy se redressait et croisa les bras, appuyant sa hanche contre la barre en métal, un léger sourire relevant la commissure de ses lèvres. Même si il ne l'avouerait sans doute jamais, Shanks était l'un des seuls rayons de soleil de son existence.

**_ T'es pas venu jusqu'ici juste pour me p'loter le cul; ça fait loin depuis Oakwood. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**

Le roux se redressa à son tour et se rapprocha, ce qui força Baggy à lever les yeux pour garder son regard dans le sien.

**_ Doit-il obligatoirement y avoir une raison pour que je vienne te voir ? Ta compagnie n'en est-elle pas une à elle seule ?** Murmura-t-il en se penchant vers lui.

Baggy empoigna la veste noire de son vis-à-vis, réduisant la distance qui les séparait. La chaleur des lèvres du roux réchauffa le clown au plus profond de son être, insufflant en lui le désir de sa peau. Inspirant profondément, il engagea un fougueux baiser, posant une main sur sa nuque, perdant ses doigts dans ses cheveux pourpres. Shanks sourit durant l'échange et darda sa langue contre sa bouche, le défiant d'un baiser plus ardu. Passant ses bras autour de sa taille, il rapprocha encore le clown, ses mains possessives placées au creux de ses reins. Baggy se cambra légèrement, bataillant ferme durant leur étreinte, où le meneur changeait sans cesse de bords. Il s'accapara un instant la bouche de son amant, qui reprit le dessus et clôtura, au regret du bleuté, le baiser en lui mordillant la lèvre. _Y a vraiment que toi pour me faire ça… Salaud !_

**_ J'ai appris pour l'embuscade, sur les docs…** Annonça calmement Shanks, en pressant son front contre celui du clown, dont le visage se ferma et se détourna.

**_ Tu vois, y a toujours une raison à ta venue … J'ai pas envie d'en parler…**

**_ Ce qui s'est passé là-bas, ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu ne pouvais pas être partout, et sauver tout le monde.**

**_ J'aurais pu l'éviter ! Si je l'avais senti avant, ils ne seraient pas morts bêtement… Pour rien… **lâcha amèrement le bleuté.

**_ Baggy, tu es sorcier, pas surhomme. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu sais que j'ai raison.**

Le bleuté le foudroya quand même du regard, se renfrognant.

**_ … Tu ne fais pas partie de l'Oro Jackson, pourquoi tu t'inquiètes des pertes d'un gang adverse ?**

**_ C'est pas ton gang qui m'intéresse, c'est toi. Et l'état dans lequel tu vas être à cause de ça. Tu vas culpabiliser alors que tu ne pouvais rien faire de plus, je te connais**, déclara le roux, avant de prendre le menton de son vis-à-vis entre ses doigts et de lui voler un baiser, sans aucune notion de compétition.

Baggy soupira et ferma les yeux. _Je te hais quand tu fais ça…_ Le ressentiment s'atténua jusqu'à disparaître, remplacé par un sentiment plus calme et apaisant. Son amant avait le don de le tranquilliser, de le libérer de ses sombres pensées et de lui apporter un sentiment de sécurité. Il n'y avait que trois personnes sur terre à en être capable, et les deux premières étaient mortes sa mère et son maître. La main de Shanks glissa sur son cou, l'attirant un peu plus à lui, passant délicatement sa langue sur les lèvres du clown, qui lui accorda l'accès.

**_ On va au Central**, déclara Shanks contre ses lèvres.

**_ M-…**

**_ Pas de protestation : tu viens. Tu vas te changer les idées : on va boire et bouger. Je n'ai pas envie que tu fasses la gueule à cause de ton avis égocentrique sur tes capacités ! Parce qu'au fond ce n'est pas leurs morts qui t'emmerdent, c'est le fait que tu n'aies pas été à la hauteur. Je me trompe ?**

**_ …**

Baggy détourna le regard. Évidemment, il avait raison ses compagnons, il s'en foutait royalement. Rien d'autre qu'une bande d'imbéciles près à en découdre pour un rien, drogués jusqu'à la moelle et décérébrés. Il regarda brièvement le roux, puis rentra dans l'appartement.

**OoOoO**

Installé dans les sièges de cuirs sombres de la voiture de Shanks, Baggy observait par la vitre fumée les lumières de la voie rapide défiler sous ses yeux, engloutit par la route et l'obscurité. Blottit contre le fauteuil, il voguait encore, suivant le fil décousu de ses pensées, dans le calme de l'espace clos, établi depuis qu'ils étaient montés dans la voiture.

**_ Comment tu fais ?** Demanda le bleuté, après un moment de réflexion, sa voix sonnant étrangement après ce long silence.

**_ … Comment je fais quoi ? **Répondit calmement Shanks.

**_ Comment tu fais pour sourire tout le temps, pour être toujours de bonne humeur ?**

**_ Je pense à toi.**

**_ Va te faire foutre avec ton sentimentalisme… !**

Il sourit et prit un temps pour réfléchir.

_ **Te dire que c'est naturel ne te satisferais sans doute pas, mais c'est la première idée qui me vient. Pourquoi sacrifierais-je la dernière chose que cette société ne m'ait pas volé ? Être heureux dans ce monde en perdition est une sorte de revanche. Je ne tiens pas à faire la gueule et me laisser aller sur mon sort. Tu devrais sourire plus souvent, je suis sûr que quelqu'un tomberait amoureux de ton sourire.**

Le bleuté ricana, mesquin, avant de reporter son attention sur la route et ses zones de lumières, ne voulant pas s'avouer que les paroles du roux le touchaient plus qu'elles ne le devraient. Shanks sourit et sortit de la voie rapide, empruntant une bretelle partiellement détruite et encombrée de gravats, s'enfonçant dans une partie mal éclairée de la ville, dû aux coupures d'électricité fréquentes et aux lampadaires HS.

Roulant lentement dans une rue au bitume fissuré et craquelé, les pneus crissant sur les gravats, la voiture aborda une rampe de parking sous un porche intact. L'ascension se fit au rythme des néons à moitié brisés le long des murs, jusqu'à un vaste espace couvert emplit de voitures, ancienne et nouvelle génération confondue.  
Remontant la file de bolides à l'arrêt, Baggy eut un sourire mauvais devant la richesse de certaines, l'envie de casser du pare-brise et des portières lui taquina les mains.  
Shanks se gara sur une place jouxtant la porte blindé noir, gardé par deux colosses basanés. Éteignant le moteur, il pivota vers Baggy, qui tourna à peine la tête pour lui rendre son regard.

**_ Arrête de faire la gueule.**

**_ Fais pas chier, c'est toi qui m'amènes de force, tu crois vraiment que…**

Sa phrase se perdit contre les lèvres de Shanks, qui remuèrent contre les siennes, le taquinant avec un sourire. Le roux se tenait en équilibre au-dessus du levier de vitesse et avait calé sa main gauche derrière la nuque du bleuté, le maintenant près de lui. Baggy ferma les yeux, se laissant aller quelques instants, envahit par la chaleur de son amant, avant de répondre en lui mordant la lèvre inférieure, se redressant pour dominer l'échange, empoignant le col du manteau noir.  
Se contorsionnant, il se retrouva à califourchon sur les genoux de Shanks, le bassin pressé contre le sien, ses mains positionnées de cache côté de son visage, sous ses oreilles, les lèvres ardentes et joueuses, profitant de la situation et de sa position pour lui imposer son rythme. Mais ce fut de courte durée Shanks reprit bien vite l'avantage en laissant ses mains se balader sous le marcel gris de son amant aux cheveux bleus, qui frissonna et perdit légèrement de sa verve. Il étouffa tant bien que mal un gémissement, le fusillant de son regard bleu marine, où commençait à poindre une lueur excitée.

Il ouvrit brusquement la portière en sentant le corps du roux se réveiller et sortit de l'habitacle, remettant en place ses vêtements, mitraillant du regard les deux gorilles aux sourires goguenard. Shanks eut un léger rire déçut puis sortit à son tour et verrouilla la voiture.

**_ C'que tu peux être sensible**, plaisanta le roux en prenant les devants.

**_ Je t'emmerde Shanks**, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

L'intéressé sourit et passa la porte, lui la tenant au passage. Le bleuté passa sans même le regarder, vexé d'avoir été humilié devant les vigies.

A peine entré, sa cage thoracique fut secoué par les basses de la musique house, emplissant sa tête, ses oreilles, son corps entier. Remontant un court couloir, ils débouchèrent sur une piste de danse bondée de corps en mouvements, possédés par la musique. Le bleu cilla face aux spots et aux néons qui lui vrillaient les rétines. Glissant sa main dans la sienne, la serrant avec douceur et fermeté, Shanks lui fit contourner les danseurs, passant entre eux, évitant les coudes, les bras, les cheveux, s'excusant au passage, pour atteindre le bar. Légèrement déstabilisé et sur la défensive, Baggy n'était pas vraiment détendu, mais ça lui changeait les idées, ça c'était sûr.

**_ J'avais oublié à quel point le Central pouvait être bondé**, glissa-t-il à l'oreille du roux, parlant plus fort pour qu'il puisse l'entendre.

**_ Tu ne sors plus assez souvent, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise !?** Dit en riant son amant, avant de se tourner vers le serveur pour lui commander un Gin tonic et une vodka citron.

**_ Si c'est pour devenir sourd et aveugle, je ne vois pas l'intérêt.**

**_ Arrête de te plaindre**, ordonna Shanks en prenant son visage entre ses doigts, plongeant son regard dans le sien. **Profite. Je suis là.**

Baggy plissa le regard, une légère moue sur le visage, avant de tourner les yeux vers le barman, qui leur apportait leurs consommations. En effet, cela faisait un moment qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés seul à seul. Les échanges inter cartel avaient toujours lieu en nombres, sécurité oblige. Le regarder de loin avait un côté frustrant et éprouvant, même si Baggy ne l'avouerait jamais.

Glissant ses doigts autour du verre couvert de condensation dû aux énormes glaçons reconstitué, il but la moitié de sa vodka d'un trait. La brûlure de sa gorge exacerba sa lucidité. Ses yeux suivirent le va et viens des trois barmans de l'autre côté du comptoir, les oreilles emplies par la musique, les rires, le brouhaha environnant. Il se surprit à suivre le rythme en balançant imperceptiblement la tête.

Shanks passa un bras autour de la taille de son amant, déposant son menton sur son épaule, ses lèvres effleurant sa peau, emplissant ses poumons de son odeur. Il sourit en croisant le regard du bleuté et affermit sa prise. Il aimait sa présence et regrettait de ne pouvoir être plus souvent avec lui. Leurs gangs étaient neutre l'un envers l'autre, mais ça pouvait vite dégénérer. Alors autant en profiter. Son nez chatouilla sa nuque avant qu'il ne lui embrasse et ne lui chuchote à l'oreille de venir danser avec lui.  
Baggy se tourna en haussant un sourcil, avant que le roux ne lui prenne la main et ne l'embarque sur la piste de danse.

Se retrouvant plaqué l'un à l'autre, ainsi qu'à d'autre corps, le bleuté ne put faire autrement que bouger, avec raideur, pas du tout à l'aise. Shanks glissa un genou entre les siens, ses mains sur ses hanches et se mit à danser, le regard plongé dans le sien, attisé par l'envie et le rapprochement de leurs corps. Cette proximité aida le bleu à se dérider, et bientôt, leurs êtres ne firent plus qu'un, calé sur le même rythme, la même pulsation. Le temps semblait ralentir, s'étirer, leurs permettant de savourer à fond cet instant.

Perdu dans les orbes chocolat de Shanks, Baggy se laissait complètement aller, s'amusant à le chauffer, se frottant contre lui, effleurant ses lèvres sans l'embrasser, se dérobant sous ses tentatives, un sourire taquin sur le visage. Une main sur sa hanche, l'autre sur sa nuque, le bleuté oublia tout ce qu'il y avait hors de cet endroit.  
Le roux sourit aux facéties de son amant, satisfait de le voir d'une meilleure humeur. D'un mouvement vif, il s'empara de sa bouche sans qu'il ne puisse fuir, lui mordillant la lèvre inférieure avec une envie non dissimulée. Ses mains, mues par son désir, glissèrent sous sa veste de cuir et son débardeur, palpant la chair de sa chute de reins ferme avec délectation. Remuant les lèvres, il sourit en sentant la langue de Baggy chercher la sienne, avide de contact.

La lueur de ces yeux bleus nuits attisait la sienne, la luxure s'infiltrant sous sa peau, lui réchauffant le derme. Il s'écarta quelque peu de la piste de danse, ses doigts liés à ceux du bleuté avant de le plaquer au mur, ses lèvres reprenant ses assauts, ses mains passant avec vigueur sous ses vêtements, remontant le long de son ventre, un genou glissant entre ses jambes, le corps brûlant collé au sien. Entre deux baisers, Baggy rit.

**_ Shanks… C'est pas un backroom ici**, dit-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

**_ On n'y va jamais de toute façon… Tu veux ?**

**_ Non… ! **Il l'embrassa avant de se reculer légèrement. **On rentre. Les backrooms, c'est pour les coups d'un soir.**

Il lui prit la main avant de se diriger vers la sortie, sous le regard de Shanks, brillant et attendri par sa réplique. Certes ils étaient ensembles depuis un moment, mais les élans sentimentaux de Baggy étaient rares et implicites la plupart du temps. Ils n'atteindraient sans doute pas l'appartement, selon lui. Au final, ils n'y seraient pas restés très longtemps dans la boite de nuit…

Passant les portes, ils se retrouvèrent seuls sur le parking les vigiles n'étaient plus là. _Tant mieux_. Le bleuté s'avança vers la voiture, la main de Shanks toujours au creux de la sienne, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci le tire en arrière, le forçant à se retourner et soumettant ainsi ses lèvres à celle du roux, imposantes et gourmandes.  
Shanks le plaqua contre la portière, ses mains reprenant pour la troisième fois contact avec sa peau, appréciant son grain, caressant sa chair. Ses lèvres ne furent pas en reste, assaillant le bleu sous lui, le mordant, le taquinant, le cherchant. Baggy étouffa un gémissement contre sa bouche, la respiration accélérée par l'excitation que lui faisait éprouver son amant. Il plaqua ses mains à son torse, sentant sous le tissu le cœur du roux battant vivement et lourdement dans sa poitrine. Ses doigts agrippèrent le tissu, devenu gênant, voulant lui retirer.

Shanks sourit intérieurement et sépara ses lèvres avides de celle du bleuté, déposant son front contre le sien.

**_ Faudrait peut-être monter sur la banquette arrière, tu penses pas ?**

Un regard brûlant et fiévreux lui répondit, le faisant frissonner d'envie. Déverrouillant la portière après avoir farfouillé dans ses poches, il suivit Baggy à l'arrière du véhicule avec empressement, déterminé à lui prouver la force de son amour.

_Fin._


End file.
